


Waiting for the Right Words

by faintlydisappointed



Series: A Series of Dramione One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlydisappointed/pseuds/faintlydisappointed
Summary: Draco doesn't quite know what to say when Hermione seeks comfort in his arms.(Songfic: Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu by The Maine)





	Waiting for the Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the lyrics in bold while listening to the song, hopefully it works but I've tried to make it such that you can read it in time with the song (if not it's ok you can just read it normally aka skip the lyrics in bold & listen to the song in the background :'))
> 
> Song used for fic: Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu by The Maine

 

 **_What would you say if you could say_ ** ****  
**_Everything you needed to_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_To the one, you needed to?_**

 

She races desperately after him, footsteps beating an inconsistent tattoo onto the cobblestone ground.

 

Turning corners, glancing down corridors, searching with tears streaming down her supple cheeks.

 

_There._

 

She skids almost to a halt before swinging giddily down the hallway.

 

 **_I lose my voice when I look at you_ ** ****  
**_Can't make a noise though I'm trying to_ ** ****  
**_Tell you all the right words_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Waiting on the right words_**

 

 **_Just another lovesick afternoon_ ** ****  
**_Black butterflies and déjà vu_ ** ****  
**_Hoping for the right words_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Waiting for the right words_**

 

He stands before the floor-to-ceiling, velvet framed window, staring out at the world below in suffocating silence, his breath fogging up a single glass pane.

 

She stumbles forward ungracefully at speed before catching herself. _Sodding slippery shoes._

 

 _He’s beautiful_ , she thinks. Alabaster skin with all his sharp edges, pale golden hair glistening in the cold morning light. An angel.

 

She comes to a stop just behind him, keeping her distance. Sniffling, she scrubs at her swollen eyes to rid herself of the tears, but she can’t rid herself of the overwhelming ache in her chest.

 

 **_You crash like a rolling wave_ ** ****  
**_You come around I lose my brain_ ** ****  
**_Can't find the sound under my tongue_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_When I look at you_**

“You were right,” she mutters between choking sobs, “you were right all along.”

 

He turns around, and the look in his eyes is a stark contrast from the freezing castle draughts.

 

 **_Just another lovesick afternoon_ ** ****  
**_Black butterflies and déjà vu_ ** ****  
**_Hoping for the right words_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Waiting for the right words_**

 

It’s warm and concerned and pitying and affectionate and she can’t help but slip further into her incoherent bawling.

 

He can’t speak, he just beckons her over.

 

And she collapses into his arms.

 

 **_I've been searching for the right words_ ** ****  
**_Right words, but I_ ** ****  
**_I can't even find an echo_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Don't you let go_**

 

“Thank you, Draco.”

 

 **_There are only twenty_ ** ****  
**_Six letters I can use_ ** ****  
**_Just to tell you I won't let go_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Don't you let go_**

  
He pulls her closer, and mumbles the three words she needs to hear the most.

 

 **_Tell you all the right words_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Waiting on the right words_ **

 

“Weasley’s a git.”

 

 **_Just another lovesick afternoon_ ** ****  
**_Black butterflies and déjà vu_ ** ****  
**_Hoping for the right words_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Waiting for the right words_**

 

She chuckles through her tears, and he truly sees, they were the right words.

  
**_Just another lovesick afternoon_ ** ****  
**_Black butterflies and déjà vu_ ** ****  
**_Hoping for the right words_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Waiting for the right words_**


End file.
